Getroffen
by Brueghel
Summary: De eerste ontmoeting in de gevangenis tussen Vila en een Alpha burger die hij nog goed zal leren kennen.


_**Notitie**: Dit is mijn allerleerst schrijverij met slash aspecten. B7 is tot nu toe de enige fandom die bij mij de behoefte om slash te schrijven heeft losgemaakt. Mocht je slash verafschuwen dan moet je gauw wegklikken, alhoewel het alleen maar mild aan bod komt in dit verhaal. Er komen geen expliciete situaties in voor. Er wordt veel overgelaten aan de fantasie van Vila en degene die het leest._

GETROFFEN

Vanaf het allereerste begin was het voor Vila duidelijk geweest dat de ontmoeting met deze man voor zijn gevoelsleven verstrekkende gevolgen zou hebben. Vila was al sinds zijn puberteit bisexueel en in zijn mileu maakte hij daar ook geen geheim van. Toen hij echter op transport gezet werd naar Cygnus Alpha besloot hij dat het beter was om zijn geaardheid niet aan te grote klok te hangen. Vila ging door het leven als liefhebber van beide geslachten, maar omdat dit in de strikt georganiseerde maatschappij van de Federatie onacceptabel was gaf hij geen openlijk gerucht aan dit feit. Er waren genoeg criminelen die zich toeëigenden waar ze zin in hadden zonder dat men zich gesterkt voelde door het feit dat men met een homosexueel te maken had.

Gelukkig vond hij in de goedmoedige Gan al gauw een vriend en eventuele lastposten verloren al gauw hun interesse in de kleine dief. Aanvankelijk ontweek Vila de reus omdat hij had gehoord dat hij iemand vermoord had. Maar ze raakten toch bevriend. Vila begreep uit Gan's hakkelige verhaal dat hij geen keus had gehad en dat zijn vrouw gedood werd door de man die dat men zijn leven moest bekopen. Gan had het er nog erg moeilijk mee en Vila besloot vriendschap met hem te sluiten. Een vriendschap waarvan ze beide konden profiteren. Vila's eindeloze geklets en leuke grappen zorgden voor de broodnodige afleiding en Gan zorgde er zonder dat hij het zelf in de gaten had voor dat de anderen Vila met rust lieten. De onderliggende toon in de blikken en opmerkingen van sommige medegevangenen ontgingen een naief man als Gan totaal maar Vila voelde zich veilig bij zijn nieuwe kameraad.

Gan was echter niet de persoon die Vila's gevoelsleven in lichterlaaie zou zetten.

Hij zag de Alpha voor het eerst toen hij samen met de andere gevangenen al enkele dagen op transport zat te wachten. De dagen waren lang en saai in de cellen en hij en Gan brachten de tijd door met kaarten en gokspelletjes. Af en toe werden er nieuwe gevangenen binnengebracht en zo arriveerde ook hij op een late avond, vlak voor hun vertrek naar de planeet waarop ze alleen gedoemd waren de rest van hun leven door te brengen.

Hij was niet erg groot zoals hij daar tussen twee mutoids liep. Zijn escorte hield halt voor de groepscel waarin Vila en Gan zaten. De nieuwe gevangene was anders gekleed dan de rest, hij liep anders dan de rest en hij keek anders dan de rest. Je kon in hem op afstand herkennen dat hij een Alpha ten voeten uit was. Een burger uit de hoogste klasse in de cel was altijd een interessant gegeven en Vila keek dan ook met meer dan normale interesse naar de nieuwe aanwinst.

Voordat de nieuwe gevangene in hun cel geplaatst werd moest hij de routine controle ondergaan en werd gefouilleerd. Het kwam maar al te vaak voor dat er dingen de cel in werden gesmokkeld. En deze nieuwe gevangene moest zich een visitatie ook laten welgevallen. De ruige gehandschoende handen van de mutoid deden routinematig hun werk en er werd niets gevonden. Vila bewoog zich richting celdeur om de nieuwe gevangene welkom te heten, zoals hij dat bij iedere nieuweling had gedaan. Je kon maar beter zoveel mogelijk vrienden hebben. Het was al duister in de gang en alleen een klein peertje verlichte de groepscel. De mutoid ontgrendelde het automatische slot toen een stem uit de gang riep:

'Hebben jullie hem gefouilleerd?'

De eigenaar van de stem kwam naderbij. Hij droeg het uniform van een majoor; forse man, tot in de puntjes verzorgd. Vila wist wie hij was. Vila had hem al vaak zien rondhangen bij de cellen.

'Hij had niets bij zich.' verklaarde de mutoid die de nieuwe gevangene onderzocht had.

'Aan de kant.' beval de majoor en de twee mutoids trokken zich terug een eindje de gang in.

De nieuwe gevangene stond roerloos voor de ingang van de cel met slapende gevangenen, de deur al open, met het gezicht naar Vila toe. De majoor ging achter de gevangene staan, een kop groter was hij.

'Dit is Kerr Avon,' zei hij meer tegen zichzelf dan tegen de mutoids. 'De man die de Federatie bijna een vermogen gekost heeft. '

Terwijl hij dit zei was hij Avon nog dichter genaderd en Vila was er zeker van dat de majoor hem van achteren met zijn gehele lichaam beroerde.

'Handen tegen de tralies.' beval hij.

De gevangene pakte de tralies vast en spreidde enigszins zijn benen zoals alle gevangene opgedragen werd als ze gefouilleerd moesten worden. Pas later zou Vila begrijpen hoe zeer dit gedrag in tegenspraak was met het karakter van de man, die hij zou leren kennen als iemand die van niemand bevelen accepteerde.

In het plaatselijke schijnsel van de lamp zag Vila de gehandschoende handen van de majoor op Avon's borst verschijnen waar ze hem tergende langzaam centimeter voor centimeter beroerden.

Als gebiologeerd stond Vila te kijken. Hij had het volle zicht op die handen die nu in strelende bewegingen over de ruwe stof van Avon's grijze pak gingen, langs zijn heupen, langs zijn lendenen tot ze uit het zicht verdwenen aan de voorkant Avon's broek langs de onderkant van zijn tunic.

Vila's hart begon op hol te slaan zo erotisch was deze aanblik. En dat wat hij het meest erotisch vond was dat de man die dit allemaal moest ondergaan geen spier vertok. Het enige verschil was dat hij Vila nu recht aankeek en Vila was op slag verliefd.

Hij voelde zich een ordinaire voyeur maar kon zich niet losrukken van die zinderende ogen die zijn blik onbeschaamd vasthielden terwijl hij door de andere man betast werd. Vila Restal wist dat hij dit beeld nooit zou vergeten. De majoor die aan zijn gerief stond te komen met een hulpeloos aan zijn grillen overgeleverde gevangene. De mutoids die ongeïnteresserd toekeken, het lijdend voorwerp waaraan geen enkele reactie ontsproot; het zou voor eeuwig op Vila's netvlies staan.

De wereld was even gestopt. Vila vergat even alles om zich heen en voelde zich volmaakt gelukkig.

Hij had bijna geprotesteerd toen de majoor de mutoids opdracht gaf Avon naar een verhoorkamer te brengen voor een uitgebreide fouillering.

Het gezelschap verdween uit zijn gezichtsveld en de magie was voorbij. De herinnering eraan zou hem echter zijn hele leven parten spelen.

* * *

Avon werd een uur later alsnog naar de cel gebracht.

Vila had op hem gewacht. In het schemerdonker kon hij niet vaststellen in welke toestand de man verkeerde.

'Alles oké?' vroeg hij fluisterend.

Verrast over deze plotselinge blijk van medeleven of misschien door het feit dat er nog iemand wakker was kwam Avon naderbij. Priemende zwarte ogen keken Vila vanuit het donker aan en meteen had hij spijt dat hij het gevraagd had.

Natuurlijk was het niet oké. De man was een uur lang onder handen genomen door een perverseling. Het afgelopen uur hadden er allerelei meer of minder plezierige beelden door Vila's hoofd gespookt, allen met Avon en de federatie officier in de hoofdrol. De laatste helft van dat uur waren de beelden echter steeds grimmiger geworden en had hij gevreesd voor het leven van de trotse Alpha.

Een lid van een lagere klasse liet niet graag een kans voorbij gaan als hij een gevallen Alpha een lesje kon leren en deze Kerr Avon was wat dat betreft een prachtexemplaar. Veroordeeld tot levenslange verbanning, uitgestoten door de maatschappij en zijn klasse. De man was letterlijk vogelvrij verklaard en dat stond met koeieletters op zijn arrogante voorhoofd geschilderd.

' Je kunt op mijn brits slapen...', bood Vila aan, nerveus over het zwijgen van de man en diens priemende kille blik. De man leek hem te keuren en besloot daarna zijn aanbod aan te nemen. Vila nam plaats op het voeteneinde en de man maakte het zich gemakkelijk op de harde brits.

'Ik heb je daarnet ook gezien.' zei hij.

Vila voelde zich betrapt, want zijn lendenen vulden zich meteen weer met een warme gloed bij de herinnering aan het tafreel dat zich voor zijn ogen had afgespeeld. Hij keek beschaamd naar de grond en voelde 's mans ogen als kooltjes branden.

'Bedankt voor de slaapplek.' ,klonk het toen en daarna draaide hij zich om om te gaan slapen.

Het ijs was gebroken en Avon en hij deelden een geheim. Alhoewel Vila nooit zou ervaren wat er nu eigenlijk echt gebeurd was in de verhoorkamer met de majoor. Uit het gedrag van Avon viel ook de volgende dagen niet op te maken of hij een traumatische ervaring had ondergaan. Voor zover Vila wist hadden ze hem echt alleen maar gefouillerd...


End file.
